Hope: The 24th Hunger Games
by finnickandannie4ever
Summary: "Hope. 'Tis the only thing stronger than fear." 24 tributes have it, but only one will benefit from it. In a game where you fight to hold onto it, how will these tributes ever overcome their fear? The 24th Annual Hunger Games will test that. Are they ready?
1. Tribute Form

**Hello! This is my second SYOT so, only submit your tribute through a PM. Thanks!**

**~Kendyl~**

Tribute form-

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If volunteered why?:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family and friends:

History:

Strengths:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Angle:

Allies:

Romance:

Token:

Weapon:

Career?:

Anything I missed:

**Make sure you check out the list to check who's left. If you submit someone, and I like them, but I already have someone in that spot, I'll probably just change the district. Also! I need 4 bloodbaths this time around, So please start sending!**

**~Kendyl~**


	2. Tribute list

**Official tribute list~**

**District 1 (Luxory)**

**M: **Thornjay Scorpii 18 (Mythical Apollo Xayges)

**F: **Harmony Diamond 17 (clato4thewin)

**District 2 (Masonry)**

**M: **Samson Odesta 17 (CJstoriesandobsessions)

**F: **Cora Delaria 18 (xFayeChamberlin)**  
**

**District 3 (Technology)**

**M: **Nodar Calenage 12 (CJstoriesandobsessions)

**F: **Elyssa Beader 16 (Buttons301)**  
**

**District 4 (Fishing)**

**M: **James McCreedy 16 (Jasmine352)**  
**

**F: **Abigail Winters 12 (Foxfaceisninja)

**District 5 (Power)**

**M: **Misha Luminos 17 (N00Ni's Moon)**  
**

**F: **Devi Rose Cresent 17 (violetsinthesky)

**District 6 (Transportation)**

**M: **Asher Mealitoid 13 (TEAM BUTTERCUP894)

**F: **Zeo Ellin 13 (xFayeChamberlin)**  
**

**District 7 (Lumber)**

**M: **Jango Baggins 18 (WolfWarrior1)

**F: **Laurel Morton 17 (FullDarkNoLight)**  
**

**District 8 (Textiles)**

**M: **Aaron Swallow 14 (clato4thewin)

**F: **Colleen Reyna 16 (AnimeGirlieGirl)

**District 9 (Grain)**

**M: **Lucias Field 17 (N00Ni's Moon)

**F: **Ebony Mcquinn 16 (WritingCats)

**District 10 (Livestock)**

**M: **Havoc Marks 16 (NorthEastChild)

**F: **Romillie Erold 15 (sophiegabriel)**  
**

**District 11 (Agriculture)**

**M: **Enzine Mann 17 (xFayeChamberlin)

**F: **Angel Montgomery 12 (cudly59)

**District 12 (Mining)**

**M: **Leonard Char 17 (LionKingFactsGuy2)

**F: **Morgan Leandra 13 (GemmaGryfindor4444)

***Note* I need 4 bloodbaths!**

**~K**


	3. Author Note

*******Quick Note* Hey y'all! So I've been on HIATUS for a while, but I'd like you to know that I will try to get the first chapter up by spring break. I've been super busy and have had no muse for writing, plus I've gotten addicted to Tumblr. So in summary, I'm not dead and I am NOT abandoning this story**

**~K**


	4. Districts 1 through 3's reapings

**Hello! I am back from the dead! So again I apologize that this has taken soooo long, but school and other things have gotten in the way. I'll try to update as much as I can, though major updates won't come 'til summer. So, without further a do, I give you the reapings of Districts 1-3!**

**~Kendyl**

**Harmony Diamond, 17, District 1** **(Luxury)**

Harmony's eyes flew open as the sound of her alarm clock filled the air. She groaned, and shot a hand out from under her covers to shut it off.

Gingerly, she sat up, hugging her long legs to her chest. She blinked a couple of times, allowing her eyes adjust to the bright room. Everything looked the same as she had left it, save for her reaping dress, which had been taken out of her closet, and thrown over the back of her desk chair.

She yawned and stretched out her limbs, as she placed her feet on the plush, carpeted ground. She could hear her family rushing about outside of her door, no doubt freaking over the reaping in the afternoon. She rolled her eyes. Sure she was going to volunteer, but in the end it was just so her family would acknowledge her existence. After all, she hadn't won the games before, and she wasn't cute and innocent like her little brother Noah.

Everyone else in the district knew her though. The mayor's daughter, the sister of Victoria Diamond, one of the first District 1 winners, and of course, the ex of the legendary Axel Jade.

All of this had made her the most popular girl in school, and of course the fact that she was hot also contributed. She was tan, with legs for days. Long, shimmering blond hair that reached her waist and soft, kind blue eyes. She was of average height, and was very skinny. A picture perfect model of what all girls hoped for.

"HARMONY DIAMOND WAKE UP OR I'M GOING TO LET NOAH PICK OUT A DIFFERENT DRESS FOR YOU TO WEAR. PERHAPS THE POWDER PINK ONE WITH TOOL THAT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A CUPCAKE?" her mother shouted at her through the door. She clenched her teeth.

"I'm up! Would you give me a second? It's only 9!" she shouted back, though her voice would never be as loud as her mothers.

She stood up, and slipped a pair of slippers on. She padded across her room into the bathroom, closing the white door behind her. She shrugged her night clothes off, and turned the shower on. She kicked off the slippers, and jumped in.

Her bathroom, like all the bathrooms in the house, had one of those fancy showers from the Capitol. She knew the buttons to push, what smelled good and what didn't, and what made her hair look the best. Her showers were always quick, no need to spend an hour in a shower that wasn't anything new or particularly special. She stepped on the bath mat, allowing the dryers to dry every inch of her.

She threw her robe on, and set to work on her hair and make-up. She penciled on eyeliner, brushed on light brown eye shadow, and put on mascara. She curled her hair, the weight of it was comfortable and familiar.

She opened her bathroom door back into her room, and nearly screamed. "NOAH! Get out of my room you little brat!" she screeched pulling her robe more together. He smirked, but did as he was told. She slammed the door behind him and locked it.

She ripped the dress off of its hanger, and examined it. It was short, with black, pink, and silver metallic. She knew it would be tight, and show off everything her body had to offer. She threw her rope aside, and quickly pulled the dress on. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

She threw open her closet doors, and scanned the dozens of shoes that she owned. She settled for a pair of silver pumps, slipping them on as she unlocked her door and stepped into the hallway. It was empty, much to her relief.

She scampered down the grand staircase, and ran into the kitchen. Her whole family sat around the large dining table, eating their breakfast. No one looked up at her.

With a sigh, she grabbed an apple off of the counter, and a jacket off the coat hook. She glanced at them once more before walking out into the foyer. She grasped both handles of the french doors, yanking back to open them. She walked through, leaving them hanging wide open, no one would notice anyway.

"Finally," she mumbled under her breath. "Lydia! Over here!"she called across the park. Her cousin laid eyes on her and smiled, already beginning to walk over. She embraced her, the only family she even likes.

Her and Lydia were like sisters. Lydia was better than any sibling she could ever have. Lydia understood her, and shot looks that could kill to anyone that even began to bring up Harmony's ex.

"Hey cuz!" Lydia said soon as they had stopped hugging. "Ready for the reaping?"

Harmony sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said and began walking.

Lydia shot her a sad smile, and followed.

**Thornjay Scorpii 18, District 1 (Luxury)**

"Don't worry about it babe, everything's going to be okay," Traves, Thornjay's boyfriend, said.

Thornjay himself took a deep breath, and willed those words to sink in. Traves always had a way to calm him down, even in the most stressful of situations.

Today was the most stressful days of them all. The reaping day. He knew what he had to do. Stay calm. Run fast. Say his name. Make his district proud. Come back to Traves.

These things replayed in his mind the whole day. When he threw on a navy dress shirt. Put on a black blazer. Slipped on black pants. Gelled down his wavy brown hair, exposing his purple eyes. Calm. Fast. Name. Pride. Traves.

He blinked twice, adjusting his eyes to the harsh sun. He turned back to Traves. "I know, I know," he said. "Just... Never mind. Ready to go?"

Traves nodded, and closed the door behind them.

Thornjay lived alone, everyone on this side of town knew it too. His parents died when he was young, causing him and his little brother to go and live with their aunt. His brother came down with an illness, and died when Thornjay was thirteen. His aunt had had cancer his entire life, and lost her battle two years ago.

His whole life seemed like a distant memory. One of those memory's you wished had never happened. His life now was better in comparison, but not where he would like it.

A pretty boy in school, with dozens of girls he'll never be interested in fawning over him. Average weapon handling, his muscles making him look so much better. Then there's the biggest secret relationship with Traves.

So caught up in his inner thoughts, he didn't even notice they had arrived at the reaping square. Only when he almost hit the Mayors son did realization dawn. "Watch it." the younger boy hissed, confirming the rumors of his spoiled attitude.

He stepped away from the incident, and got in line with all the other boys. It felt like a lifetime before he finally got his finger pricked, and once he did he set off to find Traves.

"Jay!" Traves called over the crowd waving him over. He stood in the front, right by the stage. _Good job,_ he thought to himself, and started pushing his way through the crowd.

When he finally made it through, he surveyed the set-up.

Amethyst Talcott was not mentoring this year, instead, Victoria Diamond would be. Max Talcott, however, would still be. The stage was the same as always, and their escort still looked just as bright and just as ugly.

"Welcome! Today one young lady and one young man will be chosen as tribute to compete in the 24th annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd roared as the escorts heels went _click click click_ across the stage. "And your female tribute is..." she said as she dug her hand into the reaping bowl.

"I vollun- ow!" everyone's eyes snapped to and eighteen year old girl who had tried to volunteer. "Out of the way loser." the girl who had pushed her down sneered and ascended the stairs. Something was strikingly familiar about her but he couldn't place it.

"And you are...?" the escort asked, a purple eyebrow shooting up.

"Harmony Diamond. Here to win these Games and show you how its done." she let the words roll off her tongue like an insult.

_The mayor's other daughter! _The pieces clicked together in his brain. She stood smugly unfazed by her sisters horrified look.

"Now for the boys," she dug her hand into the bowl. "Traves Realman."

"I volunteer!" he shouted quickly and climbed the steps. He didn't glance back at Traves.

"And your name?" she asked shoving the microphone in front of his face. "Thornjay Scorpii," he answered.

She smiled and gestured for them to shake hands. He stuck his out and she hers, and they shook.

"Very good! Your volunteers for this years Hunger Games, Harmony Diamond and Thornjay Scorpii!"

**Cora Delaria 18, District 2 (Masonry)**

"This is crazy! You didn't even know her!" Cora's mother shouted willing her daughter to listen.

"Exactly mom! I need to avenge her! I should have told her the truth!" she shouted back, her skin an unnatural shade of red. The whole morning had been like this, a tug-a-war match as Cora's decision came out. Sia Delaria had died last games, and the sister she never knew she had was alive and was going to bring the rightful pride to their family.

Things happened, people lied, and bad turn-outs had led them here, Cora yelling at the woman she had left two years ago, yelling over a dead half-sister, and carefully avoiding the topic of Cora and Sia's father. Korid the horrid.

"Do you want to end up just like her? This is suicide!" her mother's eyes shone brightly, completely alert. Cora sighed inwardly. She should have never came back.

"Maybe I do. I don't have much to live for. You lied to me for years. I'm not even sure there was a time that you spoke the truth." she said not daring to meet her mothers eyes. "I'm leaving now." she said and turned quickly towards the door.

"Please. For once don't go." her mother whispered but the door behind Cora had already slammed shut.

Cora shivered lightly once she was outside the house, the light wind hitting her. She pulled her jacket closer around her, and pushed her brown hair back in annoyance. She knew going to her mother was a bad idea, but she wanted to tell somebody.

She understood she could tell a friend, but she had so many, and none were really close. The only other option had been her mother, and that turned out as it did.

She sighed, and kicked a loose stone off the path. The road from her mothers house to the reaping square was a long one, so she had plenty of time to gather her thoughts.

She tried to make sense of what had happened between her mother and father, but came up short. It was crazy and messed-up, with no way to comprehend it. Her whole life she had been lied to, but the truth didn't make the situation any prettier.

But she'd bottle all these emotions up, keep them replaying in her head, as she gained her confidence to volunteer when the escorts voice rang out.

**Samson Odesta 17, District 2 (Masonry)**

"You left me Sam! You were never strong enough, fast enough, loved me enough to save me! I HATE YOU!" Samson bolted up right, his eyes shooting open.

He was covered with sweat, like all mornings when he awoke from this nightmare. _Thalia,_ He thought. _I'm sorry. I loved you. _He took deep breaths, trying to forget the smell of fire that burned his nostrils.

The "accident" had happened over a year ago, but he knew he would never get over it. He had been stupid to think his father would not go to extreme measures to ensure he was the perfect model of a son. If only.

He had been only ten when he met Thalia. The whole training center had been distraught when they had found one of his friends had injured himself badly, and died from massive blood loss. Thalia had been the only one to ask how he was coping, and he found that he wanted to be around her more and more. Through the years they had become inseparable. Then a year ago they had begun dating.

His father disapproved of course, saying she would take up all his time. She did, in fact, so much so he dropped out of his training. His father was outraged. He told Samson to leave her on his sixteenth birthday. He refused.

On the dreadful day, he had been walking home from school, and decided to drop by Thalia's house. She had been sick that day, and home alone, so he figured he should check on her. When he turned onto her street, he smelled smoke and fire. Fear overcame him, and he was pounding down her road hoping it wasn't her house. It was. He rushed in without a second thought, and found her in her room, badly burned. She wasn't going to live. She died in his arms.

_Father, _he had thought, rage now coursing through his veins. He had done this as a lesson, don't refuse his authority again. Samson never spoke a word to his father again. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Wouldn't give his father an actual reason to think he was weak.

He had begun training again, harder than ever. He never spoke, beat everyone in the center, and scared the little kids half out of their wits. Big and menacing was scary, but big menacing, _and_ deadly calm and silent was scarier.

He yawned, and threw his blanket off of him. Reaping had never been exciting to him, but today's was at least going to have one big point. Him volunteering.

He knew it was stupid, but he wanted to show his father he wasn't weak. Wanted to rub it in his face. Be better than his father would ever be. Be a victor.

He could care less about what clothes he wore, so he rummaged through his drawers drawing out clothes at random. White t-shirt, black pants, and gray socks. It do. He threw his clothes on and left his bedroom.

His father was in the kitchen, like most mornings, and Samson carefully avoided looking at him. His father was too absorbed in the newspaper to even acknowledge him._ Good._

He slipped out of the back door, shutting it softly behind him. He always woke up around 12:30 on reaping day, giving him little time to do much of anything. Get dressed and walk was mainly his list. Not that it bothered him. Less time to think about the fact that this would be his first year without her.

**Cora Delaria 18, District 2 (Masonry)**

Cora stood in place, tapping her foot lightly on the ground as the square began to fill in. She was right in front of the stage, along with a few other girls. District 2 had a penance for doing things at the last minute, so it was no surprise that people didn't really start coming until ten minutes before the reaping was scheduled to start.

Ten minutes passed surprisingly quickly, and the flamboyant escort had already walked halfway to the girls reaping bowl when it started.

"I VOLUNTEER!" a dozen girls shouted at once, she one of them. They all stood for a moment surveying the scene before anyone acted. She along with three other girls made it to the foot of the stairs, and the other eight girls stepped back.

Cora threw a punch blindly, her fist connecting with someone's nose. The girl stumbled back, blood gushing from her nose. Another girl pushed her, but blood nose held fast to the girls wrist, both of them falling to the ground.

Cora sprinted up the stairs, her dress flying behind her. She raced to where the escort stood, beaming. "Hello! What might your name be?" he asked his grin widening.

"Cora. Cora Delaria." she panted. The escort jumped back in surprise.

"Sia Delaria's sister? But she said she had no siblings!" he cried.

"Half sister actually. And she didn't know me, but I'm here to avenge her." her voice was stone.

"Well, best of luck. Now for the bo-" a voice cut him off. "I volunteer!"

_Samson Odesta?_ She thought in bewilderment as he mounted the stage. _Why? Wouldn't this be something his father would want?_

Unless you were an idiot, you knew Samson hated his father. No one could blame him, everyone one knew the man set Samson's girlfriend's house on fire. There would never be any physical evidence to it, just common sense.

"...you are?" the escort asked. Samson picked at his nail.

"Samson Odesta." he said in a bored tone.

"Well, Yay! Shake hands you two. Go on now," he prodded tapping them both lightly on the shoulder. She stuck hers out, raising her eyes to meet his own. He shook her hand once, then let his drop to his side. This would be interesting.

**Elyssa Beader 16, District 3 (Technology)**

"Lyssa! Lyssa! Help me fix this!"

Elyssa snapped her head to the right, a strand of her platinum blond hair falling out of her ponytail. Her little cousin Lanny stood, holding a broken metal mouse in his hand. She smiled. She had made the toy for him, knowing sooner or later he'd break it. He was always breaking things.

Leaving the metal flower she had been working on behind, she took the pieces in her hand. "Now how did you manage to do this?" she asked.

"Me and Ross were playing with my toys, and I guess I was having too much fun and broke it." he said and shuffled his little feet.

She grabbed her pliers off her desk, and set to work twisting and cinching metal to put it back together. When she had finished, she handed it back to him, her smile still present.

"You're the best!" he said and spun on his heal out of her room.

She watched him go, then turned her head to look at the clock. It was just past one, meaning she had about a half an hour to get ready. She sighed as she stood, crossing the room to her closet.

She picked out an aqua sweater, and a pair of dark washed jeans to wear. She slipping the items on, and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She grabbed her worn brown suede boots, and stuck a pair of earrings in.

She glanced in the mirror, and wiped a smudge of oil off her fair skin. She ended up staring at her whole face though, examining every inch of it. She had freckles that dotted the top of her cheeks, and full rosy lips. Her brown eyes sparkled back at her as they always did, and her dimples were very prominent today.

"Sis!" Ross called up to her. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" she yelled back and glided out of her room.

The whole house was dark, like most in 3, with no sunlight coming in. They may be a richer district, but no amount of money could fix the layer of smog that settled over them.

Her older brother Ross stood by the door, tapping his fingers impatiently on the door frame. "Took you long enough," he muttered.

"It was ten seconds. Get over it." she snapped and picked an apple off the table.

He grinned. "Should have only taken you five." he said.

"Whatever. Are we going or what?" she asked pushing past him so she could open the door.

"I guess we are. Lead the way milady." he bowed and gestured for her to continue walking. She rolled her eyes, but kept walking.

**Nodar Calenage 12, District 3 (Technology)**

"Ow!" Nodar yelled jumping back from his little sister. "What was that for?" she had bitten him.

She grinned. "I wanted to see if you tasted good!" she said clapping her hands together in amusement.

"Okay..." his eyebrows creased and he backed away further.

"Watch it!" his older brother yelled. Nodar stopped backing up and twisted his head back to look at him.

"Sorry." he mumbled as his mother shouted at his three sisters for making a mess.

Six kids lived in the Calenage house hold, he got stuck in the middle. No one payed him much attention, in fact, some nights he didn't get any dinner because they forgot about him.

He never really left the house either, only for school. He didn't have any friends, because he was so used to blending in and being invisible. He mostly read books and thought about different lives he could have lived instead of this one.

He appeared to be the only one in the house that had remembered it was reaping day, considering he was the only one even remotely dressed nice. He wore an old creme shirt, with dirty white pants.

They owned nothing new, since they had no money. His older brothers had to take Tesserae just as he does this year.

Its his first reaping, and his nerves are off the chart. So sick. So so so so sick. He was going to be sick.

He dashed outside, clutching his stomach. Nothing came up, considering he hadn't eaten anything besides stale bread in the past week. He moaned, and stood up straight, glancing back at the house. He knew it was time to leave, so he was going to leave. He was not going to throw up, and he was going to leave.

**Elyssa Beader 16, District 3 (Technology)**

The reaping square was packed, Elyssa fought to keep herself from being pushed or even falling down. She had begun to sweat, and resisted the urge to strip off her sweater and stand in just her bra. She restrained herself though.

Not even ten seconds later, their escort bounced her way onto the stage. She chirped on and on about the Capitol, and how these games were just a reminder and what not. Elyssa found the whole ordeal quite boring to be honest. Just pick the kids who are going to die and get on with it. Don't make them suffer more than they have to.

"Your female tribute is... Rosie Cooper!"

A terrified 13 year-old made her way to the stage. Sick.

_Why?_ She thought. Why wasn't it Elyssa herself or someone her age. Then she got an idea. A very stupid one but an idea.

She looked back at Ross, and their eyes locked. He knew. "Don't you do it Elys-" he began but her shout cut him off.

"I volunteer!" she screamed and instantly all eyes snapped to her.

"A volunteer!" the escort said in delight. "C'mon up dear!"

She did, her boots scraping on the ground as she crossed it. She must be crazy. Completely crazy.

She didn't care.

She walked up the steps carefully, praying she didn't trip. The escort pulled her to the middle of the stage and stuck her face in Elyssa's. "Your name dear?"

"Elyssa Beader," she said, her voice very calm.

"Great! Now for the boys!" she dug her hand into the bowl and produced a single white slip.

"Nodar Calenage!" she called her voice echoing.

A boy in the very back of the twelve year olds section picked his head up. He was crying.

He slowly made his way to the stage, boys parting left and right to let him through. No one would volunteer for him. No one at all.

"Any volunteers?" the escort asked anyways her eyes scanning the crowd. Nobody.

"Very well then. You two, shake hands." she said and winked at them both.

He held his out hesitantly, looking unsure. She grabbed it, shook it twice, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He smiled slightly. It was good enough for her.

**Finally done! This took me my whole spring break, so I hope it's at least halfway decent. Reviews make me very very happy. **

**~Kendyl**

**P.S. As far as updating goes, I'll try to get one out sometime in May, but no promises. You might have to wait 'til June!**


End file.
